


Someone Else's Dream

by Heartofhubris



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Affection, Gen, POV Second Person, Platonic Affection, Platonic Relationships, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartofhubris/pseuds/Heartofhubris
Summary: So I think you'll need to know 2 things before you read this1. working title is "i need platonic affection from older men" so hi d*ddy issues2. I wish I could paint.
Relationships: Ford Pines & Reader, Stan Pines & Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Someone Else's Dream

You felt the nerves deep in your belly as you guided both Staley and Stanford into the living room. You were a bit scared, if you were completely honest. You hadn’t spoken about what you were planning on doing with them, hoping to take them totally by surprise. 

“So… I’ve been working on this for a while.” You moved your hand to the back of your neck, your other hand holding the sheet that had covered a canvas. The colors perfectly reflected Dipper, Mabel, Stanley, and Stanford. Even though Dipper and Mabel weren’t around, you were sure that they would have the same opinions as Ford and Stanley. 

You couldn’t help rocking forward a little, as the seconds ticked by, trying to hold out for their reactions. Eventually, however, the awkwardness just got to be too much, and you started to explain yourself. 

“I know that it’s not a very normal gift.” You turned to look at the painting instead of them. “And it’s completely alright if you don’t…” You were cut off, thankfully, by Stanley’s sudden outburst. 

“Kid, this is amazing!” He stood next to his painted self, mimicking the smile painted. “You got my likeness perfectly!” Ford moved closer to the painting, his grin appearing and staying with ease. He looked over at you, after studying the painting for a moment. 

“It’s clear that you put a lot of effort into this,” Ford first praised, before moving to you, and pulling you into his chest. Your arms wrapped around him, tightly. You accepted the hug with more vigor than you’d been expecting to have, apparently needing a hug but unable to ask for it. “It’s perfect,” he assured you, tightening his arms. 

“You think so?” you asked, looking up at him, still just a little too nervous to accept the complement. It wasn’t that you didn't believe him, it’s that it was hard for you to accept compliments in general. 

“Absolutely!” he assured you, and let you go to have a closer look at the painting, examining almost every brush stroke, it seemed. Stanley didn’t let you stay alone for long, however, quickly moving over to you to pull you into the tightest hug you’d been in. You felt your back cracking as he lifted you off the ground, spinning you around. Yes, it was slightly uncomfortable, but yes, you were more than happy for this to happen. Your resulting laughter was breathless, and almost giddy, more than happy in your position. 

You barely managed to get your arms around his waist, when he set you down, so you could return the hug he was giving you. His hugs made you feel safe, and secure. 

“Thank you, Stanley,” you managed, laughter bubbling through your lips. He set you down on the ground completely, letting you go. His hand still brushed over your hair, before squeezing your shoulder. 

“How’s about we have a movie night?” Stanley then proposed, sparing you from trying to continue the conversation. 

“If you’re both willing…” You looked over from Stanley to Ford, trying to make sure that everything was alright with him too. He often was the one to tap out of your social times together, after all. Low social battery, or something. 

“I don’t have any kind of experiments I need to work on,” Ford said, his lips curving into a happy, contented smile. If you had to guess, it would be a very old movie, one that you couldn’t easily find in stores anymore, but the important part would be spending time with the men. It was something you hadn’t managed to do too much with them both recently. Something or other always came up, so if they were both free and willing, you would be more than happy to spend some time with them. 

Your grin was as big as Stanley’s, when you responded. 

“Let’s do it,” you said, ready to binge anything they forced you to.

**Author's Note:**

> If this hit a little too close to home, I'm sorry, I love you, have a cookie, they're good


End file.
